universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Stocking Rose/Five Night's at Freddy Comic Night 4 - Five Nights at Hell
I would post this yesturday but I didn't want to overwork and screenshoting this took a while so in which case, Let us just see how the Netherealm Ninja can survive his job. Also be sure to comment what you think since I don't know if anyone notice my last comic(Night 3) or not. Note: Mangle might not appear here as She was probably removed from her damages. Puppet may also not appear since He vanished with Nightmare during their battle. Note 2: The Next Character was originally Korra from Legend of Korra but the problem is that the Water Effect is somehow nothing but a white blob so I'm guess it lost texture. Five Nights at Hell (1).jpg|Page 1: Main Door Five Nights at Hell (2).jpg|Page 2: Toy Freddy Five Nights at Hell (3).jpg|Page 3: The Office where Engineer explain to Scorpion Five Nights at Hell (4).jpg|Page 4: Engineer still pissed after what Nightmare did last night. Five Nights at Hell (5).jpg|Page 5: Engineer pointed out what Scorpion placed down in his Sign-Up Sheet, Reffrencing the event in MKX Story. Scorpion Extra 1.png|Page 6: Scorpion Info Five Nights at Hell (6).jpg|Page 7: Engineer explain Scorpion what to do to avoid screwing up. Five Nights at Hell (7).jpg|Page 8: Engineer leave in anger. Five Nights at Hell (8).jpg|Page 9: Scorpion watch the screen. Five Nights at Hell (9).jpg|Page 10: The Toy Crew Five Nights at Hell (10).jpg|Page 11: Toy Chica Five Nights at Hell (11).jpg|Page 12: Toy Chica without her beak, Ready to kill. Five Nights at Hell (12).jpg|Page 13: Scorpion discover Toy Chica left. Five Nights at Hell (13).jpg|Page 14: Scorpion hear noises coming at him. Five Nights at Hell (14).jpg|Page 15: Scorpion discover Toy Chica heading to the office. Five Nights at Hell (15).jpg|Page 16: Toy Chica want Scorpion to join her. Five Nights at Hell (16).jpg|Page 17: Scorpion getting ready to fight Toy Chica, Thinking He can't do too much damage. Five Nights at Hell (17).jpg|Page 18: Toy Chica show Scorpion a Freddy Teddy Bear... Five Nights at Hell (18).jpg|Page 19: Scorpion snapped. Five Nights at Hell (19).jpg|Page 20: Scorpion kicked Toy Chica to the portal to the Netherrealm. Five Nights at Hell (20).jpg|Page 21: The Netherrealm Five Nights at Hell (21).jpg|Page 22: Toy Chica crash-landed. Five Nights at Hell (22).jpg|Page 23: Toy Chica look around this demonic world. Five Nights at Hell (23).jpg|Page 24: Scorpion appear behind Toy Chica, Still angered from her Teddy Bear offer. Five Nights at Hell (24).jpg|Page 25: Scorpion toss his spear out. Five Nights at Hell (25).jpg|Page 26: Spear hit Toy Chica head. Five Nights at Hell (26).jpg|Page 27: Scorpion pull Toy Chica head and get his sword ready. Five Nights at Hell (27).jpg|Page 28: Scorpion toss his sword. Five Nights at Hell (28).jpg|Page 29: Sword stabbed Toy Chica to a rock, Giving Toy Chica pain. Five Nights at Hell (29).jpg|Page 30: Toy Bonnie activated. Five Nights at Hell (30).jpg|Page 31: Scorpion determent to stop anyone in his path. Five Nights at Hell (31).jpg|Page 32: Scorpion heard a dark noise. Five Nights at Hell (32).jpg|Page 33: Scorpion discover a fake vision. A Shadow Bonnie. Five Nights at Hell (33).jpg|Page 34: Shadow Bonnie stare, Distracting Scorpion. Five Nights at Hell (34).jpg|Page 35: Toy Bonnie coming out of the vent while Scorpion back is turned. Five Nights at Hell (35).jpg|Page 36: Toy Bonnie about to grab Scorpion. Five Nights at Hell (36).jpg|Page 37: Scorpion stab his knife into Toy Bonnie neck, Causing him to static. Five Nights at Hell (37).jpg|Page 38: Scorpion kicked Toy Bonnie to the Netherrealm. Five Nights at Hell (38).jpg|Page 39: Toy Freddy activated. Five Nights at Hell (39).jpg|Page 40: Toy Freddy looking around the main room. Five Nights at Hell (40).jpg|Page 41: Balloon Boy just randomly giggling. Five Nights at Hell (41).jpg|Page 42: Balloon Boy get hit by a spear. Five Nights at Hell (42).jpg|Page 43: Balloon Boy is pulled into the shadow. Five Nights at Hell (43).jpg|Page 44: Toy Freddy is shocked. Five Nights at Hell (44).jpg|Page 45: Toy Freddy try to make a run for it. Five Nights at Hell (45).jpg|Page 46: Toy Freddy tripped into the portal. Five Nights at Hell (46).jpg|Page 47: Toy Freddy fall into the Netherrealm. Five Nights at Hell (47).jpg|Page 48: Toy Freddy fell into the lava pit and begin to melt. Five Nights at Hell (48).jpg|Page 49: Toy Freddy melted. Five Nights at Hell (49).jpg|Page 50: Toy Freddy watches at Toy Freddy meet his end. Five Nights at Hell (50).jpg|Page 51: The Next Day, Engineer calling Scorpion in rage. Five Nights at Hell (51).jpg|Page 52: Engineer think Scorpion didn't watch the Animatronic and think they are now stolen. Five Nights at Hell (52).jpg|Page 53: The Sign-Up Sheet. Five Nights at Hell (53).jpg|Page 54: Somebody notice it. Scorpion Extra 2.png|Page 54: Scorpion is fired for Missing Animatronic and attempt on burning place down. Five Nights at Hell (54).jpg|Page 56: PaRappa ready for the job. Five Nights at Hell (55).jpg|Page 57: The Storage Room with the Withered Animatronic. Five Nights at Hell (56).jpg|Page 58: To Be Continue? Category:Blog posts Category:Image Comics Category:Parody Category:Five Nights at Freddy's